


The Beast Without

by seariouslykrilliant



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gender transformation, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Transformation, boy vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariouslykrilliant/pseuds/seariouslykrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frequent Asterisk use has consequences. Sometimes they're mental, and sometimes, physical. And, in the case of our four heroes, it's both. And a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged for future content as best I can. This is chapter one of a series of fics I intend to write involving the transformation of the full Bravely Default crew. I don't intend to give too much of the game away outside of what's in the tags(so people can avoid content they're disinterested or offended by) but I'll try to tag each individual chapter if anything outside of the main tags occurs in a given chapter.
> 
> In which: Edea Lee discovers the joys of friend-fantasies

It was the first time in nearly a week that the group was camping outdoors, and Edea was nearly out of her mind. They always paired up and shared rooms, Ringabel with Tiz and Edea with Agnes, to save money, so at an Inn as they had been for the last five days, there was absolutely no privacy at ALL to be had. Sitting by the edge of the fire, she smiled, waving away offers of a second go at dinner(she'd already had her fill, after all) and hoping desperately she didn't appear too out of sorts.

But...she seemed to get lucky. Nobody questioned her and the four went about their business, eating and setting up for the night, and before TOO long had passed, Edea found herself in her tent, alone, with only the faint light of the fire through the fabric for company. The fiery girl flushed in spite of being alone. Being so desperate was absolutely undignified, and she might even have resisted out of nothing less than obstinance if it weren't for how firm she felt her nipples were when pulling off her shirt. Feeling her underwear slide down her ass as she got ready to crawl into her sleeping bag was nearly enough to have her biting back a moan on it's own, and she couldn't tell if her frustration were at herself for her lack of self-control, or for having to wait five whole DAYS for this.

Edea wasn't exactly overcome with 'drive', as it were. Certainly next to someone as 'pure' as Agnes she would seem like an out of control ball of lust, but in truth she found herself needing to relieve her needs rather rarely, and it was usually a very nearly subtle affair of rubbing and ending with a muted gasp. It was very unusual for her to feel the pulse of heat between her legs, and even more so for it to last for days. Days she spent, due to unbelievable bad luck, straining the bounds of her will-power by laying in a shared bed with Agnes and resisting the urge to plunge her fingers between her legs.

Tonight, though, her bed was only her own, and the blonde decided to waste no more time. Her hand between her thighs felt a warm wetness more intense than any she'd had before, and she was nearly moaning the moment the tips of her digits touched at her clit. It was so much more sensitive than the girl had experienced in the past, and she quickly rolled face down in her bag to stifle sounds in her pillow. It was almost too much to handle, the pads of two of her fingers rubbing over her throbbing nub, but she couldn't stop either, grinding her hips against her own actions and panting, heated, in her bed.

It was less than a minute before her whole body was spasming, her mouth wide as her pillow very barely muffled the sound of a long, drawn out moan, her nethers twitching as her fingers flicked at herself. Going over the edge was more intense than it had been before, but she couldn't even rest before she wanted another. Usually one was enough for a couple days, at least, but Edea found herself working away at her clit again almost instantly afterwards. She wanted...something else.

It took her a little while, grinding at her sensitive little pearl, to realize exactly what she wanted. The blonde had never needed it before but...now she almost desperately craved something inside her. Reaching back, sliding her fingers between her legs and stretching just a little more than was comfortable she had her free hand touching at her completely soaked lower lips. Hesitation slowed her for a moment, before that pang of unbelievable hunger pushed her past it, and two of her fingers dove inside herself.

She was wet enough that the passage was easy in spite of her tightness, but almost immediately her hips were beyond her control. Bucking back and forth, against the hand at her clit and the fingers inside her sex, she found herself riding clear through one orgasm and onto the next with almost no stop. She had no idea how loud she was being, and all she could do was desperately hope that nobody else could hear her. A third finger slipped into her sopping folds, and she was nearly whining into the fabric of her bed at the need for the fire in her to be quenched.

Three was almost a bit much, but the wetness helped, as did being so horny she could barely think. Her mind was filled with images of being mounted, of Tiz or Ringabel or even Agnes plunging thick, hot shafts into her, pumping at her relentlessly and splattering her, inside and out, with sticky white spunk. One after the other, all three of them at once, the fantasies came almost unbidden to Edea's mind and it was almost more than she could handle.

They were biting her ears, gripping at her chest. She could almost feel Agnes's breath against the back of her neck while the girl rutted her. Edea lost count of how many times she climaxed, or even of how long she was lost in the sea of her lusts. Eventually, though, she was too tired to continue, and the driving heat between her legs ebbed away. She lay, face down, hand still under her throbbing clit, fingers slowly and with a lewd sound of wet flesh, slid from her cunt, leaving her panting and breathless.

The tent absolutely reeked of her, and she could feel the puddle beneath her, her thighs soaked and her sleeping bag unlikely to smell of anything else ever again. It would be tough to hide from the rest of her team, even if her sounds hadn't managed to push past her pillow and to their tents, but she hoped desperately that they were already asleep by the time she'd started her wanton binge. Regardless, she couldn't help but think that it was worth it, her body aching in the best way as she slowly rolled onto her back, staring up at the roof of her tent.

She hoped, too, that it would be this way next time, too. For all that it was a pain to have to have to find privacy, those images...the thought of Agnes with a dick, or Tiz taking her after the 'pure' girl had finished...She wasn't sure where any of the ideas had come from, having only very passingly thought about any of her team that way before, but thinking about it again, she couldn't help but slide already tired hands back between her legs.

"Just...one more before I sleep..." Edea whispered to herself, already biting down on her lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tiz's turn to 'suffer' the effects of the changes coming over his friends

Tiz would be the first to admit, he didn't exactly have the greatest clue when it came to...well, most things. He was a shepherd of all things, not a Duke's daughter or a vestal or...whatever Ringabel was. For an amnesiac, he sure knew a lot of things. In any case, it came as no surprise to the boy when there were things he didn't understand over the course of their adventure, and though he didn't seem to hesitate to ask, in reality, he tended to hold back at least one dumb question for every one he voiced.

It was for this reason that the boy found himself increasingly at odds with his own senses, very particularly that of smell. He wasn't sure exactly when it had started, but over time, he realized that he'd always know when Edea or Agnes was around before he saw or heard them, by a particular scent on the air. Not only that, but he knew which girl it was, from nothing more than the scent itself. Tiz had spent a few nights thinking about it, and the only conclusion he'd been able to come to was that the two of them had very...distinct scents.

Edea had a sort of spice to her smell, something sharp but oddly...he blushed to think about it, but alluring. Agnes had her own unique aroma, something that had a little more of a sweet lilt to it. He'd hesitate to call it anything in particular aside from that, though his brain constantly searched for what it was the girls smelled like. Each had a completely different scent, but he felt like he should absolutely know what it was he was smelling. Of late, he had an especially easy time 'scenting' Edea, the girl almost a beacon, and doubly so in the mornings after camping. Perhaps it was whatever natural scent she had about her was made more intense by being away from an easy bath or some such, but it wasn't as if Tiz could suppose any of these things directly TO his friends. The idea itself was mortifying even for the completely uncouth.

In spite of having his own theories, he did, at one point, try to ask Ringabel about it. He knew, or at least seemed to know, a lot about women, so he had hoped that, perhaps, the other man would have some clue why it was he knew when Agnes or Edea was approaching. He had no idea why he had expected a proper answer from him.

"Tiz, my boy, of course every girl smells different. They are, each and every one, a flower, be it that it blooms under sun, or rain or moon. So obviously a bouquet of roses and one of lavender would smell entirely different, and any gentleman worth his salt would know one from the other blindfolded!"

Ringabel was a good friend, a capable fighter, and an all around decent individual(if you squinted a little), but in this matter, he proved kind of useless. And so Tiz was forced to return to his original theory: That his increased sensitivity was caused by nothing more or less than the prolonged and frequent use of the Asterisks. After all, nobody aside from them really commonly used more than one, at least as far as he could tell, and even then they changed and stayed changed for a while. The four of them were swapping with some regularity, so it sort of made sense that there'd be effects from that.

This would not, all in all, really be a problem. In fact, it would actually be something of a useful skill if not for a few tiny details. First of all, Tiz couldn't help but feel that having such an oddly intimate understanding of the two girls without them knowing was somehow wrong. He knew rationally that there wasn't anything he could do about it, and that how they walked around smelling wasn't anything THEY could change (even when they wore perfume, he could always find THEM underneath it), but that didn't stop him from flushing whenever he thought about it.

Second of all, and more importantly, was the... effect the scent had on him. Agnes's had an impact, certainly, but lately there was something absolutely, positively, and without any other possible word to describe it, AROUSING about the haze of air around Edea. So very much so that Tiz found himself frequently walking at the front of the group, or intentionally shifting his armor or his bag to hide the fact that whenever Edea was around, he was, with increasing frequency, completely rock hard. It was more embarrassing than every other part of the problem put together, and then some.

There was something of a solution to his problem, of course, though Tiz was reluctant to do it because... well, even though nobody would know, he still found it terribly embarrassing to need to relieve himself like that. Still, he found that, more often than not, after only a few hours of walking with Edea and Agnes so, he was unable to think of very much at all except exactly that relief, and he needed to ask the other three to walk on ahead while he, 'made a stop'. The woods weren't exactly the sort of privacy he'd like, but then again, it was that or walk for several more hours with his mind filled with nothing but that smell.

He was, after all, a shepherd, so doing things like this outside wasn't COMPLETELY unusual. Dropping to his knees and leaning against a tree while he undid his trousers was a little undignified, but he was never terribly worried about appearing dignified when there was nobody around to watch. What was a LOT more unusual, was that the things he thought about when he wrapped his fingers around his warm shaft, were actual people, and on top of that were his friends.

That didn't stop him from closing his eyes and just enjoying the way that Edea's scent overpowered almost everything else still hanging on him, the way that it made his mind conjure images. Imagining himself pushing his face between her legs while her fingers clenched in his hair, his tongue working, ravenous, over her nethers. The thought of mounting her, pushing into her heated folds and the both of them falling to wanton, frenzied coupling, it would nearly have overwhelmed him in and of itself, if not for a more nuanced scent.

After all, no matter how strongly Edea's smell came on, there was still the light perfume that Agnes left everywhere she went. Tiz hadn't the first idea what it was except it was so infuriatingly familiar that he couldn't help but groan, hand moving more and more quickly over his shaft as he panted, alone in the woods. Alone except for his imagination, thoughts of pushing Agnes on her back. Of plunging his length into her and feeling her nails on HIS back as she clung to him, moaning hotly into his ear. 

An animal in 'heat' would want to mate. To sow it's seed and to ensure it's species continued, he knew this as a shephard. Tiz had no such desire. His mind was filled to overflowing with the intense, inexorable need to couple. A through and through thirst for the act of mating itself. For the swell of flesh against flesh and the wetness, the heat and... With a groan and an arch of his back, the farm-boy splashed his sticky white spunk over the dirt, grass, leaves and rocks.

He panted as his mind cleared, staring down without really understanding just how much of the mess he'd really made, soaking into the ground and dripping off of some of the greenery. He blushed, more darkly than he ever remembered blushing before, pulling his pants up and closing them with a slight wobble in his step. It was a little difficult to stand, for a moment, as his head swam and his body became able to feel things again.

Within a few moments, he'd managed to jog after the rest of the group, glad it hadn't taken as long as it had felt. He even managed to, by and large, forget just how huge a load he'd apparently had, or how heated those thoughts had gotten him. He was, though, still so very distracted by the smells of his team that he didn't notice Edea flushing, or sniffing the air, as he approached the others, or the way that she, too, conveniently needed to hang back for a 'break' only five or ten minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 3 is Agnes. Hopefully, one day, I'll finish writing this completely

One really had no control over their dreams, a fact which the Vestal knew at least as, if not better than anyone else. That didn't stop her, though, from being utterly damning to herself for the fictional visions which visited her with almost clockwork frequency at night. Before the journey with her friends had occurred, she hadn't dreamed(That she could remember) with nearly so much frequency, but as of the last few months, she remembered every one. Whether or not she was pleased with that fact.

At first, Agnes's dreams had started out relatively innocent, though she flushed any time she realized what 'innocent' had become. A man who's face didn't matter, in that ephemeral sort of DREAM way that he definitely HAD a face, but she could never remember it when she woke. And she and he were kissing, and not in a chaste way. Their lips pressed and parted and broke apart only to meet again, over and over for an amount of time the Vestal couldn't guess at. Some nights, she got the distinct impression it wasn't a man, either, though she never really allowed herself to follow that memory back to try and interpret the dream.

That was only at first though. Over time, things changed. The person in her dreams stopped being faceless, though when exactly that happened she couldn't say. Many things in her life, of late, were a slow fade, unnoticed until one looked back and realized it hadn't always been this way, but it definitely was now. It was in that way that Agnes was shocked to realize that, for some time, the one in her dreams was Tiz. Or Ringabel. Or Edea, depending on the night. This would be bad enough to set her face aflame, realizing that her dreams were filled with such thoughts about her friends, but the kissing had changed.

It wasn't a quick change either, a slow progression that led lips down to her jawline. And, over time, to her neck, where she discovered not only how sweet kisses felt there, but that teeth raking the soft flesh was inappropriately exciting. In her dreams, she never resisted, embracing every moment and throwing herself into her imaginary partner's arms, but upon waking, she was always thoroughly embarrassed. Certainly it wasn't real, a dream being only a dream, as even a child knows. But that didn't stop her from breathing heavily at how real it felt. She didn't KNOW how kisses and love-bites along the side of her neck felt for real, but she couldn't imagine it being any different than in her dreams.

Of course, though, things didn't stop progressing like that. While the 'attack' on her neck, kisses to her jawbone and teeth to her collar, was enough to have her very warm in places she shouldn't think on, she could only be so lucky for things to remain so innocent. In time, she realized that both she and her...well, her 'lover', were naked in her dream. More ephemeral sleep-stuff meant she wasn't in the least bothered by this at the time, the whole thing feeling so...so NATURAL, so nice, having Tiz's hands on her bare sides, or Ringabel's running down her outer thighs as he lowered himself...Or Edea cupping her backside while her lips found the peak of one of the Vestal's breasts.

Each night had her waking in her bed, or her tent, legs clenched and body aching, though not in the way it did after a work-out. She wasn't hurting because of something, she was aching in yearning FOR something. And at first, it was easy to resist. She hadn't had problems resisting while growing up, after all, maintaining the sort of purity that someone of her status demanded. Certainly she was embarrassed at the damp feeling, the wetness between her legs every morning, but it was easy enough to ignore. For the moment.

It didn't even get THAT much worse when she realized her dreams led to gentle, loving kisses down the trail of her stomach, or her dream-partner kneeling fully on the ground. When the kisses teased at her thighs, her dream self whined and tried to nudge whoever was in front of her closer to the center, to her core. When lips finally met her most sensitive flesh, she found herself with, rather than the sensitive little untouched pearl that she ought have, instead a rather embarrassingly large shaft, standing completely hard and pointing to her eager lover's lips. Her eager lover who didn't hesitate, didn't seem to find it odd at all, before starting to swallow it down.

Agnes woke up immediately from that dream, half-curled on her side of the bed and very harshly aware of the sleeping presence of Edea on the other side. She didn't need to look or move to feel that her hard-on was very real, twitching and straining at the thin fabric of her underwear. She could still feel hot wetness under it, and for a moment, her mind was overwhelmed at being unable to focus on just one or the other. It was no shock that the thing was there, and while it was slightly worrying to the Vestal that while she could search her memory for when she DIDN'T have it, she couldn't find the point in her memory where it had come from. She was tempted, as she had been at several points through her dizzying, unnerving spiral, to mention it to her friends.

She couldn't, of course. At first, it was too minor a thing to bring up, and far to embarrassing. How do you tell people that, every night, some shadow of you in your dreams makes out with their image? And as things grew worse, and more intense, that shame grew with it. How could she ever ask Edea what to do about the fact that her dream-self almost without effort swallowed her thick, twitching length, all the way to the root and with tongue lashing over the underside. Agnes shivered a little at the thought, and the unbidden rush of heat between her legs that came along with it.

It was, from there, a rapid downhill slide. From her dream-lover's mouth, soon the dreams nearly began with them on the ground, or in a bed. Some nights, she was underneath, body being filled over and over again by any of the three, leaving her panting and face-down, hands clenching at whatever would come to hand as she rode the waves of incredibly imagined pleasure. Even awake, it never occurred to Agnes to question that her dream-Edea was endowed as she was.

Sometimes, she was on her back, and her imagined partner was astride her, grinding down against the shaft that felt too right on her body, considering how alien it obviously had to be. The feeling of warmth, tightness, wetness stroking up and down it was enough to drag her from her sleep almost every time. Always, she found herself curled up, either in her tent or far from Edea, doing her best to avoid touching the thing straining so hard against her sleep wear. She hoped that the smell of her obvious arousal wouldn't be noticeable come morning, and she had absolutely no way to know that the scent was actually fueling very similar dreams in the other girl.

The lascivious dreams, coming every night and filling her sleeping hours, would have been a great enough trial on their own, but there was...SOMETHING, in the air. Some smell she couldn't quite place, but that she was sure was some plant or tree or some such out in the wilderness. She was sure of THAT, at least, since the smell was never so present in town, though it did linger slightly, and was most noticeable after their first night at camp. The smell was oddly exotic, and she couldn't place what it was, even if it was incredibly familiar, for some reason.

The moment the scent hit her, it was difficult to keep from sliding into daydreams so similar to her nighttime visions. She'd taken to wearing two pairs of panties, just so that there wouldn't be any sign through her robes of the 'effect' that such imaginings had on her new found anatomy. Sometimes, one of the others would go off for a 'break', and upon coming back they tracked the scent with them, making it even worse. Between the smell and the dreams, she found it incredibly hard to focus some days, and she was very worried that the others would notice, would question her distraction and her shameful secret would come to light. She knew she needed SOME sort of release, as it was only getting worse, but none of the options that she had were acceptable, when compared to the damage it would do to her purity.

The problem would, it turned out, solve itself, if she simply waited in indecision for long enough. After a particularly long stint in a small town inn, spending almost a week there recovering from a rather grueling mountain trek, Agnes found herself lightly awoken from a particularly vivid dream. She was pulled from her imaginings of Edea's teeth on the back of her neck, rutting her rather aggressively into the mattress to find herself, as always, on her side. This time, she was not curled up as before, though, but was instead pushing back. Behind her, with her arms around the slightly older girl's waist, was the blonde girl herself.

Agnes immediately tensed, opening her mouth to say something, before she felt three things in rapid succession. First, there was Edea's hand against the front of her panties, fingers lightly caressing her shaft through the garment. Secondly, was the light sigh of the still obviously sleeping girl's breath against the Vestal's neck. And third, though not more important than the other two, was the feeling of something hard and hot against her ass, pressing through Edea's sleepwear. Apparently her dreams of the other girl's endowment had that hint of truth.

The dark haired girl was frozen with indecision. She certainly didn't want to wake the other, who may be able to go on not knowing of this shameful position. But, on the other hand, it seemed she was moving in her sleep, and with a surprisingly quick movement, in spite of the languid-ness of the slumbering motions, her hand was under Agnes's panties, fingers hot as they wrapped around her pulsing shaft. It took all her not insignificant willpower to choke back a moan, having never touched it like that herself. She had thought the dreams felt real, but this was so much more intense. So much BETTER.

She had no idea what Edea was dreaming about, but if she were of any mind to guess, it would probably be something very similar to her own dreams plaguing her the last couple of months. Within a few moments, she could feel the girl behind her panting a little, grinding her hips against Agnes's admittedly rather soft backside. The Vestal, though, was a study in uncertainty. On the one hand, the little stroking motions Edea was making with increasing speed were absolutely incredible. She'd never IMAGINED that something could feel so good. If the boys felt like this all the time, it was no wonder Ringabel went on as he did, and it was a wonder they ever got ANYTHING done.

On the other, Edea wasn't even awake, and even if she HAD been, it's so...well, actually, Agnes reasoned, it...It wasn't so bad. True it wasn't the MOST virtuous thing, but she was a girl and...well, it felt far too nice to be as bad as she'd always convinced herself at once. Perhaps...maybe she should...maybe she NEEDED, to let this happen. That realization was like the opening of a floodgate. She almost melted back against Edea, grinding her bottom and pushing herself against the hand stroking over her. It was embarrassing, and the thought of being found like this made her chest burn, but in the same motion, she was as wet as she'd ever felt herself.

The hand was moving a little more quickly, though still with frustratingly sluggish, obviously-sleeping motions. It was incredible, better than Agnes had ever imagined. But. It wasn't quite enough, and she found herself panting along with her bedmate, and coming very close to whining after a few minutes had gone by and the blonde hadn't gone any faster. It was made worse as, suddenly, the girl she was grinding so shamefully against froze, and a shaky voice was audible in the dead silence.

"A-Agnes? I...I'm..."

Her head was a fog and she had no idea what to do, but her voice acted before her mind could, and her lips moved to form words that would burn into her chest even as they left her mouth, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment but unable to stop herself, "Oh please Edea, don't stop, just a little more..."

She had no idea she could beg like that, nor that the feeling of being so exposed, so wanton, so obviously shameful, would make her TINGLE in such a way. She hadn't a clue what it meant, and she wasn't able to muse on it long, as apparently her begging had hit a weak spot in the blonde as well. There was a single beat after she spoke, before those hips were grinding against her plush bottom again, and the two were moving their bodies against each other, filling the air with heated panting. They were both moaning a second later when Edea's hand went to work again, this time squeezing a little harder, and moving up and down her length with the same pace as their hips rocking together.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but to Agnes, it was the longest thing in her life, and over too soon. She had no idea how to hold back the rushing tightness, like a coiling spring preparing to leap out of the pit of her stomach. And, a moment later, she was crying out, biting her lower lip and curling her back, pressing her hips against Edea's. Her shaft twitched and jumped in the other girl's grip, a thick, sticky white mess in a rather incredible amount pouring out, splattering against her underwear, coating the other's hand and slicking her length in the process. There was a slightly teasing giggle from behind her as the blonde didn't stop her hips, but did stop stroking her, at least.

"Wow...backed up much? That is a LOT..." By the sound of her voice, it was close to her turn, but Agnes had nothing to say in response, her cheeks burning as she realized that Edea must have been...relieving pressure, before.

The smell of her own cum in the air nearly made her dizzy, and suddenly she realized that the scent hanging about hadn't been a PLANT, but the people in her team. The perfume of sex, of the need to be mated and sated. She shuddered, just as that smell must have hit Edea as well, because she gave a few sharp bucks of her hips. The Vestal could FEEL the girl pulsing through two layers of underwear, and suddenly she felt the warm, wet stickiness soaking through those layers, clinging her panties to her backside as their shafts both twitched and slowly started to shrink, even if they were coated and soaking in their own spunk.

Things were silent for a long while, before Edea was brave enough to speak up, "...We...I mean...There's no need to let the others know but...we could keep doing this..."

She felt a rush of gratitude to the other girl for saying it first. She wanted to keep doing it desperately. To do more, to be certain, but there was NO chance she'd be the one to say so. But the idea of having the blonde's hand around her again, urging her on, and to feel that length against her rounded bottom, grinding so pleasurably. She was also mortified at how much she had wanted, CRAVED to hear Edea say it.

Voice shaking, she couldn't NOT reply though, "O-oh, they...they most certainly cannot know! But...but we should...f-for our own good of course...and...and it was nice..." her words trailing off, knowing Edea would hear but still barely able to force them out.

The arms around her waist tightened a little, and she couldn't help but press back into the hug. Even if one of those hands was slicked in her cum, and she could feel the heated, sticky wetness between her butt and the other girl. She hadn't a clue what she'd gotten herself into, but she had a feeling that, realize it or not at the time, she had long since been in over her head.


End file.
